Una maldición para nada awesome
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Prussia, celoso de que Russia fuera a ver a China, lo sigue… pero mala es su suerte cuando el chino lleva al ruso a Jusenkio y Prussia cae a una de las tantas lagunas… ¿En qué se transformara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Iván?.
1. Chapter 1

"Una maldición para nada awesome"

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Prussia, celoso de que Russia fuera a ver a China, lo sigue… pero mala es su suerte cuando el chino lleva al ruso a Jusenkio y Prussia cae a una de las tantas lagunas… ¿En qué se transformara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Iván?.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, ni tampoco Ranma ½ aún por su poca referencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong> Un comienzo nada awesome…

Todo comenzó por una simple estupidez, por los celos que sintió, ya que el ruso había ido a China, a ver – acosar – como siempre a Yao.

Él lo siguió todo el viaje… intentando no llamar la atención su – awesome – cabello y ojos. Se había puesto una peluca y lentes de contacto, para que Iván no notase su presencia.

Todo iba bien… hasta que llegaron a ese lugar…

Era un sitio donde había millones de fuentes, como mini lagunas. Él estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, cuando sucedió…

Sin querer soltó un pequeño estornudo – que no es para nada awesome – lo que llamó la atención del ruso y del chino, que lanzaron sus armas a la vez, provocando que él las esquivara, cayendo a una de esas tantas lagunas.

Para su suerte de los arbustos salió un pequeño conejito asustado, por lo que el ruso y el chino dejaron de prestar atención a ese lugar y se fueron a otro sitio, alejándose de ahí, lo que le dio la oportunidad de salir de aquella laguna, jadeando completamente empapado, cuando se puso de pie iba a seguir siguiendo al par, pero…

- ¡Oh no! ¡Habel caído en la fuente de la mujel ahogada, sel tlagica tlagedia! – Asustado y empapado se había volteado hacía ese hombre chino, que lo miraba.

- ¡Ja!, ¿Mi Awesome pers… - Su voz murió ahogada, cuando escucho que su voz sonaba como la de una mujer. Incrédulo abrió su camisa y lo que se encontró lo dejó en shock. – ¡T-TENGO T-TETAS!

- Cuando tocal el agua flia volvelse mujel, pelo con el agua caliente volvel a sel hombre… sel tlagica historia de Jusenkio. – Dijo como si nada el chino, viendo a esa chica de largo cabello blanco, que vestía una camisa que llevaba abierta, dejando ver sus bien formados senos y su vientre plano, y unos jeans que se le caían al ser más delgada que cuando hombre.

Así fue como la trágica historia del increíble Prussia comenzó… ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DEL ESTÚPIDO IVÁN!, bueno… eso según lo que pensaba el prussiano…

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Una maldición para nada awesome"

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> Prussia, celoso de que Russia fuera a ver a China, lo sigue… pero mala es su suerte cuando el chino lleva al ruso a Jusenkio y Prussia cae a una de las tantas lagunas… ¿En qué se transformara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Iván?.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, ni tampoco Ranma ½ aún por su poca referencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong> Escondiéndose…

Una femenina silueta caminaba por las frías calles de Berlín. Su largo cabello era alborotado por el viento, haciendo que la mujer bufara al tenerlo tan largo. Sus brazos iban envueltos a través de su torso, estremeciéndose levemente al sentir esos senos, donde debería estar su plano y awesome pecho.

Iba envuelta en un abrigo, completamente empapada, porque cuando se bajo del avión y cerró del aeropuerto, para su mala suerte comenzó a llover…

- Maldita sea, esto no es nada awesome… - Iba quejándose, buscando ver pronto la casa de su West, porque no pensaba volver a Russia, claro que no, porque el estúpido del ruso era el que tenía toda la culpa de su situación.

Cuando al fin logró visualizar la casa de su pequeño bruder, comenzó a correr hacía ella, para cuando llegar comenzar a golpear fuertemente.

- ¡WEST! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA A TU AWESOME BRUDER! – Decía gritando lo más fuerte que sus pulmones pudieran, pero esa voz de mujer le fastidiaba cada vez más. Seguía y seguía golpeando hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Ludwig despeinado y con una camiseta negra y sus pantaloncillos, con un gesto adormilado.

- ¿East?... – Preguntó adormilado Alemania, pero en ese momento esa mujer abrió la puerta, abrazando y tirando al suelo a su pequeño bruder… bueno… lo de pequeño era solo por lo de la edad, porque en ese momento Ludwig le sacaba a lo menos quince centímetros.

- ¡W-West!, ¡e-es h-horrible!, ¡s-soy u-una mujer! – Gimoteaba la chica albina, de unos ojos rojos, mirando a los ojos incrédulos de Alemania, que estaba completamente sonrojado, ya que sentía el cuerpo de esa mujer, sobre todo sus senos, pegado a su pecho.

- ¿E-East? – Preguntaba el pobre alemán anonadado, sintiendo como la chica se pegaba más a él.

- ¡Claro que soy yo, West, maldición! – Decía la… bueno… el prusiano mirando a su hermano llorando.- ¡Seguí al idiota de Iván a China y me caí a una extraña laguna y me convertí en mujer!, ¡West, no es nada awesome!... – Le explico la desafortunada persona.

- East, calmate… - Murmuró Alemania, soltándose un poco del cuerpo femenino, sonrojándose más al ver como la camisa de su bruder se transparentaba y dejaba ver sus senos. El rostro de su hermano estaba empapado de lágrimas y completamente rojo.- ¿No puedes volver a ser hombre, bruder?...

- S-Si p-puedo… -Gimoteó Prussia, mirando a su pequeño hermano sonrojado.- C-Con el agua fría me v-vuelvo m-mujer, p-pero c-con el agua caliente me v-vuelvo hombre…

- Bruder… ¿no crees que sería mejor que te fueras con Iván de nuevo?.- Preguntó Alemania intentando sacarse a su bruder de encima.

- ¡NEIN! ¡NI KOMME!* – Gritó el prussiano, aún con su voz de mujer…

**OoOoOoOo**

Al fin había llegado a su casa, con una sonrisa entró a su casa.

- Moĭ dorogoĭ*… - Dijo el ruso entrando a la casa, esperando que el prussiano le saltase encima como siempre, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar nada. Buscó por todos los lugares de la casa, pero no lo encontró… entonces, su móvil sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se sorprendió al leer ese sms que lo dejó sorprendido y dolido…

Tiró el móvil al suelo y salió de su casa, rumbo a Berlín, donde sabía que estaba el prussiano, mientras que en la pantalla del móvil se podía leer..

"_¡NI KOMME!, ¡Nunca volveré contigo Iván!, no me busques, mi awesome persona no quiere verte, ¡VETE CON YAO Y DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡NO SERE MÁS TU CONEJO!_

_Atte. El Genial Yo."_

**TBC.**

***Ni komme: **Según mi basto conocimiento en alemán eso significaría "No volveré!"

***Moĭ dorogoĭ: **Según el traductor google es "Mi querido"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Descubierto…_

Abrazaba sus piernas, acostado en lo que antes había sido su cama, en el sótano de West, se había vuelto hombre después de que West logró separarlo de su cuerpo y decirle que debía tranquilizarse y darse una ducha, siendo que había sido aquello lo que había hecho después de todo.

Se rascó la cabeza suspirando, ¿por qué le pasaban esas cosas a su awesome persona?, ¿qué tenía el mundo contra él?... primero, había dejado de ser un país, ahora se transformaba en mujer cada vez que tocaba el agua fría.

Bufó molesto, seguro Iván ni siquiera lo buscaría… pensó abrazándose a sí mismo, todo aquello era demasiado para su cabeza, después de todo, aunque realmente sería demasiado para cualquier persona, es decir, ahora su vida se había complicado demasiado más de lo que lo había estado en un principio.

Necesitaba descansar, aquellas cosas eran demasiado para él, después de todo no había podido evitar que aquello le ocurriese, no había sido su culpa caerse al maldito estanque de agua fría, claro que no lo había sido, pensó, pero si tan sólo no hubiera seguido a Iván, todo hubiera resultado de la mejor manera.

Ignorando aquellos pensamientos se tendió en la cama finalmente, tapándose con la mullida manta, aunque claro, extrañaba el cuerpo del ruso que le daba calor dentro del frio clima que Rusia poseía.

**OoOoOoO**

El sol salió sobre Berlín, iluminando las calles en las que apenas comenzaba a haber movimiento de la gente, pero por aquellas calles caminaba un hombre alto, incluso más alto que varios alemanes que por ahí pasaban.

El hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y una gran bufanda rosa alrededor de su cuello iba con decisión a aquella cada donde su conejito se había ido a esconder, pues no había que ser un genio para saber que el albino había terminado quedándose en casa del alemán.

Cuando llegó frente a la casa en donde estaba aquella persona que buscaba, golpeó con suavidad, siendo que escuchó como adentró parecía haber cierta discusión, pues escuchaba la voz de una mujer, cosa que lo sorprendió, pues no era la voz de Hungría, aquella mujer que siempre solía estar con los alemanes.

La puerta se abrió y él pudo ver a una muchacha más baja que él, de un largo cabello blanco que se podría decir que le llegaba más abajo de la cadera, con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Qué quieres tan tem... — La chica se quedo en silencio cuando vio los ojos amatistas de aquel hombre posarse sobre su cuerpo, viéndola detenidamente, haciendo que ella se comenzara a sentir realmente incómoda por su mirada, pero por sobre todo era porque aquel hombre era justamente con quién no se quería encontrar, pues no quería verlo, al menos no en bastante tiempo.

Maldita sea, él sólo había salido a abrir la puerta porque pensó que era un vendedor a esa hora de la mañana y le iba a decir que se marchara, pero no, su suerte nunca lo ayudaba como quería y frente a ella —o él, como uno deseará verlo— estaba aquel hombre.

— ¿Krolik, da? — Preguntó asombrado el ruso, pues había solo una persona a la que simplemente vería y su pobre y cansado corazón comenzaría a latir con aquella intensidad, siendo que era únicamente su conejito y aquella mujer, por muy extraño que fuese, debería ser su conejito.

— Ich bin nicht ein Kaninchen! — Le contestó la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras quería cerrarle la puerta al ruso, pero este fue más rápido y puso su cuerpo para que ella no pudiera cerrar la puerta, haciendo que maldiciera. — Scheiße, Vannya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine por ti... — Le dijo asombrado el ruso, mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a aquella joven, que se veía incomoda bajo su mirada, además de que llevaba una camiseta blanca que a penas y cubría sus senos, junto con unos pantaloncillos que había encontrado entre las cosas que había dejado en casa de West cuando se había marchado.

— Bueno, estoy bien, Aufwirdersehen! — Le dijo intentando cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero de nuevo el ruso se lo impidió y esta vez se abrió paso en la casa de Alemania, sin importar si molestaría al germánico, él sólo quería hablar con su conejo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste, da? — Le preguntó cual niño, tomando la mejilla de aquella joven, aquella joven que era Gilbert, pues nadie más se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera, a responderle las cosas ni mucho menos actuar de aquella manera.

— P-Pues estabas con Yao y yo estaba aburrido, ¿bien? — Le dijo rápidamente, aunque se maldijo al apoyarse en aquella caricia que el ruso le daba, aquella caricia que se sentía tan bien a su tacto.

— Conejito, ¿estabas celoso, da? — Le preguntó con suavidad y ante el sonrojo de la mujer no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver cómo, de verdad, aquella mujer —o hombre realmente— había estado celoso.

— ICH BIN NICHT EIFERSÜCHTIG!

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

**Krolik: **Conejo

**Ich bin nicht ein Kaninchen: **No soy un conejo

**Scheiße: **Mierda

**Aufwirdersehen: **Nos vemos.

**ICH BIN NICHT EIFERSÜCHTIG!:** ¡No estoy celoso!


End file.
